


It's A Dangerous Game

by Nerdasaurus1200



Series: Tales Before Walpole Lane [1]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: F/M, Gothic, Hyde is a horny bastard, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdasaurus1200/pseuds/Nerdasaurus1200
Summary: “Why dream of her when we can go see her? And make our dreams come true?” Hyde growled eagerly.“No...” Henry groaned out, fighting to keep Hyde at bay, “I won’t make her part of this...do us both a favor and bugger off.”Hyde rolled his eyes, “We both know I’m not leaving anytime soon, Doctor. And neither is that tent you’ve made. Not unless you do something about it.”“I am NOT touching my-.....doing...THAT...especially not while thinking of Lucy!” Henry protested, “She is worth far more than that.”“Then why do you dream of fucking her until you’re both spent? Why have you dreamt it night after night since you released me?” Hyde prompted.
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Henry Jekyll, Lucy Harris/Edward Hyde, Lucy Harris/Henry Jekyll
Series: Tales Before Walpole Lane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111640
Kudos: 8





	It's A Dangerous Game

Henry woke up with a start as he pulled himself out of his deep sleep. He’d dreamed of her again...her fiery red hair, her perfect thick frame, her alluring blue eyes...his Lucy. Oh, how he missed her so. 

“ _Why dream of her when we can go see her? And make our dreams come true?_ ” Hyde growled eagerly.

“No...” Henry groaned out, fighting to keep Hyde at bay, “I won’t make her part of this...do us both a favor and bugger off.”

Hyde rolled his eyes, “ _We both know I’m not leaving anytime soon, Doctor. And neither is that tent you’ve made. Not unless you do something about it._ ”

“I am NOT touching my-.....doing...THAT...especially not while thinking of Lucy!” Henry protested, “She is worth far more than that.” 

“ _Then why do you dream of fucking her until you’re both spent? Why have you dreamt it night after night since you released me?_ ” Hyde prompted. 

Henry lowered his head in shame “I...they’re just dreams. Just the mind manifesting random involuntary ideas, emotions, and sensations.” 

Hyde laughed, a wicked malicious laugh, “ _Is that what you call it?_ ” He mocked, “ _Has the genius forgotten that he and I share a mind? There’s no use in denying it. I know you want her. Just as much as I do._ ” 

Henry began to feel a warm sensation pooling in his belly, slowly spreading lower...he could see Lucy again in his mind’s eye. 

“No...stop it Hyde!” Henry commanded. 

“ _If you don’t, I will. And you know I go roughly._ ” Hyde purred. 

Partly against his will, Henry felt his trousers being pulled down. And then he felt a familiar large warm hand on his- 

“Hyde, I said stop it!!” Henry yelled. 

“ _No._ ” Hyde growled, “ _You don’t command me. Do you know why?_ ” 

“Because you’re a demon?” Henry asked dryly. 

“ _Because I’m not a coward. I can admit that I want Lucy all for my own. I can get lost in the sweet, sweet pleasure she brings to me, and I to her._ ” Hyde replied. 

In his mind’s eye, Henry could see her again. His Lucy, bathed in moonlight, looking at him like he was prey for her to devour. The same way she’d looked at him when she first laid her beautiful eyes on him. He’d always wondered if he was the only man she looked at that specific way. It was likely a fool’s hope, but he hoped he was. 

“N-No…” Henry whimpered. 

“ _Yessss._ ” Hyde growled, “ _Give in, Jekyll._ ”

No, no he wouldn’t...he couldn’t! He couldn’t imagine...Lucy...freeing herself from that bothersome red corset that only did her more harm than good. And her strutting over to him with all the confidence she had on stage. He would kiss her gently, letting her know there was nothing to fear, no need to put up a front. 

He could feel Hyde’s annoyance at his sentimentality, but couldn’t quite bring himself to care. If Hyde was going to spite him then he’d gladly return the favor. 

Suddenly he felt the friction moving faster, and on instinct he threw his head back and let out an involuntary moan. He was about to say something, but was then cut off by Hyde. 

“ _Enough of that shit._ ” Hyde said firmly, “ _Stop thinking, you dolt._ ” 

Although he didn’t want to stop thinking, he eventually obeyed Hyde. All he could focus on now was the pleasure he was giving himself, doing everything in his power to trick himself into thinking it was Lucy riding him instead. Something he knew for sure she had never done to any man. Men...he hated them. He hated every single one who had beaten him to the chance to bed Lucy. He wanted to be nothing like them. He wanted to bring her here, to mark her as his in places everyone could see. That way, any and all men who saw her on the street would know Lucy Harris was a pleasured and taken woman. Let them wonder who marked her, because he would know. He WOULD know. And so would she. 

Every night he could remind her that she was his and he was hers. Let her ride him wildly like this so he could watch her supple breasts bounce. Let her take every inch of him, every part of him. God knew it was already hers for the taking. He wondered how loudly he could make her moan and scream. If she would beg for him to please please please let her climax. Or maybe she’d make him beg for her. Perhaps she would yank on his hair, bite and scratch at him until the line between pain and ecstasy was blurred completely. Of course, Hyde figured, he’d have to get back at her for that. Biting at her neck and shoulders, pinching at her nipples, spanking her sweet ass until it was red as blood. 

“ _Yes, yes, that’s it, Doctor. Don’t you dare stop._ ” Hyde purred huskily. 

“L-Lucy..” Henry whimpered helplessly, completely oblivious to Hyde now, “Don’t stop, my love...ride me...my darling Lucy, my precious little dove...let me please you my sweet, let me make you cum.”

Oh God, he could hear her now. Clear as day he could hear her moaning his name, screaming for more, pleading for him to not hold back. And how could he deny his dove? 

“T-that’s it, Lucy...just like that..ohhhh, yes...more more more. Oh God...oh God, yes! Yes! Cum for me, darling, cum for me! Oh! L-Lucy! I’m gonna-!” 

Suddenly, he saw stars, and the white hot pleasure consumed him fully. He twitched and shook like a leaf as he rode out his positively delicious orgasm, not caring a bit about the mess he’d just made. 

“ _Isn’t that so much better, Jekyll?_ ” Hyde purred. 

“Yes...” Henry panted, still lost in ecstasy. 

“ _And yet...Lucy could do it so much better. What say we...pay her a little visit?_ ” Hyde suggested

“Yes....a hundred times yes…” Henry repeated. Hyde was right. His hand simply wouldn’t do. Tonight, he needed more. He needed his Lucy, his dove. It’d been so long since he’d seen her. Such an occasion deserved a little dressing up. Perhaps he could bring his top hat, so she could ride him while wearing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Please feel free to leave a comment of kudos!


End file.
